Adiós
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Solo era el comienzo del cambio. Solo era el primer encuentro entre dos chicos que en ese momento requerían de compañía y complementarse. El equilibrio perfecto entre dos personalidades muy diferentes pero que se necesitan. [8096 / Song-Fic]


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**, © Akira Amano.

**Adiós **es obra de** Jesse & Joy**

**Pareja**: _**8096**_: _Yamamoto Takeshi_ x _Chrome Dokuro_ ''Nagi''

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva_**: **Narración; Letra subrayada**: **Canción.

_Le conoció en una lejana estación por las fechas cuando los arboles de cerezos hacen que sus flores dancen junto el viento, al compas de sueños que se forman en el corazón de cada mujer. Ella era la típica chica que esconde su mirada con pena cuando se encontraba entre un gran grupo de personas reunidas. Se sonroja rápidamente por casi todo y con respecto a clases y cualquier parte, ella siempre permanece callada, en un profundo silencio que no era molesto, más bien la hacía una persona frágil de la cual había que proteger con el mayor de los cuidados y una gentil delicadeza. Al menos eso era lo que siempre pensaba cierto chico…_

_Sus únicas amistades eran dos jóvenes cuyos nombres eran Ken y Chikusa. Ella los veía como dos hermanos mayores que cuidaban de ella y su única familia en la actualidad._

_En casa vivía en una profunda soledad debido a que sus padres sentían más amor por el poder, el prestigio y el dinero que por su único hermano y ella. Existente era el hecho de que se divorciaron no hace 5 meses, separándola de su hermano gemelo. Mukuro Rokudo. Él único que se dedicaba a comprenderla y darle el cariño que una persona como ella requería. Pero al no tenerlo más, su fragilidad aumento de manera tal que inicio por sus propios medios a alejarse de la sociabilidad matutina de sus compañeros de clases. Permaneciendo en un determinante silencio y solo observante a cada acción de su entorno. Así estaba bien porque nadie le haría daño y podía resguardase en la protección de un árbol de cerezos que curiosamente le recordaba a su hermano Mukuro y a un joven por el que sentía interes, de unos años mayor el cual era amante de las reglas y gustaba pelear con los que las incumplieran. _

_Ese joven es el jefe del comité de disciplina de Namimori media y su nombre, Hibari Kyouya. Pero este ya tenía una relación sentimental pese a su carácter frio. Eso fue lo que Kyouya le había dicho a la pequeña un día que esta le dijo un simple ''te quiero'' sin intenciones ocultas. Ese interes desapareció así como la amistad de ambos se torno distante, pero no por eso Chrome dejo de verlo como un buen amigo, porque sabía que dentro de Hibari Kyouya existía nobleza y en el fondo era buena persona._

_Las cosas tomarían otro curso con la llegada de cierto chico que cambiaría su mundo. Su forma de ver las cosas y por supuesto que a ella misma. Porque al llegar el inicio de clases de aquella primavera mientras la joven de cabellos morados con un curioso corte y su ojo derecho tapado con un mechón de pelo, se sentaba a esperar en una banca a que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonora por los alrededores del patio. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras observaba el piso con una sonrisa, al recordar que luego pasaría por una calle donde encontró un gatito abandonado y que quería llevar a su casa para darle hogar. Detrás de ella se podía apreciar ese árbol de cerezos que tanto la conocía._

_-haha disculpa, ¿ya sonó el timbre?- unos zapatos se posaron donde ella miraba. Con timidez subió su mirada para encontrarse con la más hermosa de las sonrisas que ha visto en su vida. Un joven de cabellos negros, alborotados y corto. De ojos miel con un aura que desbordaba calidez y una sensación que lo único que daba ganas es responder a la sonrisa que se marcaba en los labios de este. Pero ella no lo hizo. Su corazón latió aceleradamente sin entender la razón pero solo negó con la cabeza y escondió su mirada entre su cabello. _

_El chico la observo con curiosidad sin dejar de sonreírle a la más pequeña. Coloco una mano en su cabeza acariciando los cabellos de esta, sin sospechar ni reparar en el sonrojo que fuertemente se coloreo en las mejillas de la chica._

_-¡gracias! – le dijo y de esta forma comenzó a caminar a la entrada del instituto con un ánimo y estado de humor envidiables. Sin dudas ese chico desbordaba felicidad._

_-awwwr viste Sakura-chan, Yamamoto Takeshi se acerco a la ''fantasma'' de Dokuro- decía unas chicas a lo lejos. Pero la de orbes morados pudo escuchar sus comentarios críticos. Estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran la chica fantasma debido a su forma de ser. Termino por ganarse mala fama creyendo que ella podía comunicarse con los muertos entre millones de pensamientos estúpidos de ciertas chicas y chicos del instituto; pensamientos estúpidos como le decía Ken cuando trataba de animarla. _

_Resto importancia encogiéndose de hombros. A lo único que llamo su atención por completo fue a aquel nombre que desde ese día jamás olvidaría…_

_-Yamamoto Takeshi-kun - susurro con una sonrisa mientras se llevo ambas manos a sus cabellos tocando el lugar en donde aquel chico le había hecho ese gesto de cariño. Pero aquella acción fue interrumpida por un grito de un chico._

_-CHROME! - grito sacudiendo sus brazos- deja de estar como tonta mirando la nada, no ves que ya sonó el timbre pya~-_

_-Ken, Chrome no está sorda. Por favor tratará bien. Es una dama- dijo un pelinegro acomodándose sus lentes. El rubio comenzó a pelear con el de pelinegro de lentes pero este no le tomo importancia- vamos Chrome- dijo este metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue caminando escuchando las protestas de Ken el cual le siguió._

_- Ken… Chikusa,..- emitió de sus labios el nombre de sus dos mejores amigos y salió corriendo para alcanzarles el paso._

_En eso momento cierto chico la observo correr con una mirada relajada y terminando por reír como de costumbre. No de burla sino de alegría. Esa chica era tan diferente a alguna otra que haya conocido o a las que estaba acostumbrado._

_-Dokuro Chrome- susurró corriendo también para entrar a clases. Solo era el comienzo del cambio. Solo era el primer encuentro entre dos chicos que en ese momento requerían de compañía y complementarse. El equilibrio perfecto entre dos personalidades muy diferentes pero que se necesitaban. Solo que aún no lo sabían._

**JASSI PRESENTA:** **Adiós**

_Pasaron los meses, de esa forma Chrome descubrió que ese año Yamamoto Takeshi había tocado en su mismo salón. La idea de ser amiga de él paso de lado cuando se dio cuenta de la alta popularidad que este se ganaba. El chico siempre estaba rodeado de chicas que suspiraban y querían atención de parte del pelinegro pero este era amable y las trataba a todas por igual, sin romper el corazón de ninguna. Solo ganaba que no se separaran de él pero eso no le importaba a Takeshi. Él sabía muy bien quien tenía su interes._

_No era de notas altas, a decir verdad siempre estaba en repeticiones de exámenes pero la justificación perfecta era que Yamamoto Takeshi era pieza indispensable en Namimori ya que formaba parte del equipo de beisbol de la escuela media. Convirtiéndose en el capitán del equipo y la admiración por parte de los miembros del mismo. De esa forma el pelinegro era el chico perfecto que cualquier mujer desearía. Se oía decir mucho esa afirmación por parte de las compañeras de Chrome. Esta había llegado a una importante conclusión que le permitió aclarar sus sentimientos con respecto a Takeshi._

_Por su parte, Yamamoto ya se había acostumbrado a observarla todos los días. No podía evitarlo ya que esta sin saberlo podía llamar la atención fácilmente. Y aunque nadie lo sospechara, al mismo pelinegro le costaba un mundo acercase a ella pues temía que la chica se asustara por su forma de ser. Tal vez por eso le agradable tanto aquella pequeña desde que la conoció. Ella con solo verlo se sonrojaba instantáneamente, pensaba que era tan inocente y por eso lograba que el mismo se avergonzara y se sintiera nervioso. Vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido. Pero no lo negaba, se sentía tan completo de solo hacer un home run por hacerlo pensando en la pequeña Chrome._

_Chrome había cautivado a Takeshi. Y Takeshi era alguien que jamás rechazaba lo diferente, era amable con todos pero con ella en especial. Porque de igual forma buscaba la atención de la chica. Sólo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, era tan inocente que Chrome Dokuro ni sospechaba ni tenía la más remota idea de los sentimientos del chico de sus sueños. Porque Yamamoto Takeshi desde un principio, desde un ese primer encuentro él había quedado cautivado por la de orbes morados._

_-hey friki del beisbol- la voz de un chico peli plata y ojos verdes le saco de sus pensamientos. Takeshi lo observo y luego solo rió rascándose la nuca._

_-presta atención cuando te estoy explicándote los jodidos ejercicios de matemática- le regaño uno de sus mejores amigos, Hayato Gokudera._

_-hahaha lo siento, lo siento. Tenía mi mente en otro lado- le contesto el pelinegro volviendo su mirada al cuaderno pero por última vez, por lo menos en ese día. Observo como Chrome Dokuro salía del instituto acompañada de Ken y Chikusa. Se rió suevamente con una sonrisa._

_-pero qué carajo- soltó con un gruñido impaciente colocándose los lentes y amarrándose con una coleta su cabello- Friki de beisbol déjate de idioteces y presta atención- la paciencia de Gokudera estaba a punto de explotar, pero Takeshi era valiente y se atrevía siempre a enojar al peliplata._

_-de verdad solo hago esto porque el ''décimo'' me ha pedido que te ayude- aclaro recordando a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el mejor amigo de ambos chicos. Al ver que el pelinegro no terminaba de captar la idea, Gokudera termino dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un libro. Este se la soba con una de sus manos, riendo como siempre pero antes de continuar…_

_-Gokudera… yo no pienso en idioteces. Realmente lo que cruza mi mente me importa- le dijo tomando su lápiz y leyendo el problema de matemáticas. Gokudera se quedo impresionado ante la reacción de su compañero y amigo._

_- uhmm Gokudera… no entiendo- comenzó a reír. Esa risa que sacaba de las casillas a Gokudera. _

_-arghhhhh pero te lo he explicado diez mil veces- se quejo el otro que estaba por jalarse los pelos._

_-lo siento, hahaha lo siento- rió con la mayor de las tranquilidades- no preste atención- Definitivamente, si en el fondo no apreciara o no quisiera a Takeshi como amigo. Gokudera ya lo hubiese matado._

_-vamos de nuevo, Friki del beisbol- _

Miseria  
>vivir rodeado de la melancolía<br>en espera de ti, de ti, de ti y de nadie más  
>Si me llamas voy a tu lado soy<br>todo por sentir el beat de tu corazón  
>si me dices no, yo me parto en dos<br>prefiero decirte adiós

_¿Confesar sus sentimientos? Chrome de personalidad era una chica que podía sentir el cariño más inmenso por cualquiera que llegara a ser importante para ella. Pero la cuestión era que por Takeshi sentía más que un simple cariño. Su forma de ser la atrapo por completo porque aquel chico se acercaba a ella pese a las críticas sobre su persona. Entonces supo que Yamamoto Takeshi la quería como una amiga y con eso podía ser feliz. _

_Solamente que estaba equivocada. Sus sentimientos fueron aumentando y aumentado de manera tan intensa, que no encontraba explicación. Lo termino descubriendo una tarde en la que ambos chicos se encontraron en la biblioteca._

_Debido a su baja estatura, Chrome era muy pequeña para alcanzar el libro que requería en ese momento. Poniéndose de puntitas, ni aún así llegaba a rozarle con los dedos. Ponía su mayor esfuerzo en estirarse un poco más hasta que alguien lo agarro por ella, y se lo dejó en sus manos…_

_-m-m-muchas gracias- soltó bajando su mirada sin ver al que le había ayudado. Por educación se atrevió a mirarlo pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando un pelinegro de ojos miel le sonreía._

_-Chrome, tenía tiempo sin verte- le dijo aunque el mismo Yamamoto sabía que no se veían desde el viernes. Y el viernes fue ayer. Pero algo que a Yamamoto Takeshi le gustaba hacer era hacerse el idiota. _

_-Yamamoto-kun… - era ese momento de los que uno sabe que una batalla campal se arma en la mente. Lo peor del caso es que la guerra es con uno mismo. Quieres escapar pero tus pies se atan como una tortura al piso y eres masoquista ya que siendo tortura, te quedas. Porque se siente que se corta la respiración, el estomago presiona y se siente un vacio que necesita ser llenado y a su vez se siente tan bien que uno se pregunta si en realidad eso que estás viviendo en unos minutos pasajeros es la fantasía de que te guste alguien o la realidad de estar enamorado. _

_Chrome se lo repetía constantemente. No podía estar anamorada de Takeshi pues era tan repentino. Era imposible pero no podía negar que se le escaparan sonrisas cuando él estaba cerca y que se apenara como diría Sasagawa Ryohei '' AL EXTREMO''_

_Entonces, Ahí podías verla, tratando de esquivar la mirada de un pelinegro cuya expresión en aquel momento era serena, donde el mismo chico emanaba una tranquilidad que a cualquiera le haría bien en un momento que necesitara de compañía. Chrome necesitaba de su compañía. _

_La soledad es cruel. Chrome le destrozaba cada día la misma soledad, que comenzó a hacerse presente en su hogar, con la ausencia de su hermano y la falta de cariño de sus padres. Pero estaba Takeshi el cual sin saberlo, con solo regalarle una sonrisa a la peli morado, esta podía ser feliz por el resto del día hasta que sus ojos se cerraran en las nocturnas noches. Viajara a un mundo de sueños e ilusiones donde él se encontrara presente y despertará sonriendo esta vez para ella misma, tomar fuerzas y sonreírle a él. De lejos, oculta entre sus compañeras de clases._

_¿Confesar sus sentimientos? Chrome de personalidad era una chica que podía sentir el cariño más inmenso por cualquiera que llegara a ser importante para ella. Pero la cuestión era que por Takeshi sentía más que un simple cariño. Su forma de ser la atrapo por completo porque aquel chico se acercaba a ella pese a las críticas sobre su persona. Entonces supo que Yamamoto Takeshi la quería como una amiga y con eso podía ser feliz. _

_Estaba equivocada._

_-m-m-me gustas….- _

_Se le salió de sus labios por inercia sin apartar su mirada de la de Yamamoto. Era fuerte aquel sentimiento que simplemente lo hizo explotar pero inconscientemente. _

''_me gustas'' fue lo que la mente de Yamamoto Takeshi trataba de asimilar. Pero aunque quisiera responder, no podía porque él siendo un chico que la mayor parte del tiempo hablaba hasta por los codos, reía a todo el mundo y tenía el don de la sociabilidad. Precisamente en aquel momento de sus labios, de su boca, y desde lo más profundo de su ser las palabras no salían. Él que siempre cargaba una sonrisa esplendida, justamente ese día la cambiaba por una cara llena de confusión y un silencio que comenzó a apuñalar el corazón de la pequeña Chrome._

_-L-lo siento… y-y-yo- hizo una rápido reverencia dejando el libro caer y salió corriendo soltando unas lágrimas que ya se venía venir. Era una completa cobarde ._

_No fue después de varios minutos cuando Yamamoto reacciono…_

_-Chrome…- susurro agachándose a tomar le libro que había agarrado y dibujo una sonrisa – el idiota aquí eres tú, Takeshi- se dijo así mismo…_

Duele no tenerte cerca  
>duele no escuchar tu voz<br>duele respirar tu ausencia,  
>pero duele más decirte adiós<span>

Duele como muerte lenta  
>la memoria de los dos<br>la sangre ardía por mis venas,  
>pero, hoy se seca sin tu amor<p>

Ella corría sin rumbo solo queriendo retroceder el tiempo y olvidar la imprudencia que acababa de cometer. Sus pasos presurosos recorrían las calles de Namimori cuando un fuerte viento batía sus cabellos y seguido de este una llovizna se presento empañando su rostro. No sabía en qué momento había terminando por llegar al árbol de cerezos que tanto la conocía, se dejo caer en una banca comenzando a sollozar.

La lluvia ya había tomado fuerza, mojándola de pies a cabeza pero esto no le importaba. Era mejor, de esa forma sus lágrimas no se notaban tanto. ¿Ahora con qué cara miraría a Takeshi? ¿cuál era la mejor salida?

La lluvia ya había tomado fuerza.

-la primera vez que te vi, fue en este lugar- se escuchó decir. Chrome se giró para quedar de frente a ese cierto chico que en secreto le gustaba mirarla por ser diferente a otras chicas que antes hubiera conocido.

-Yamamo…- pero no pudo terminar de articular sus palabras, sus posibles disculpas quedaron ahogadas. El pelinegro se había acercado rápidamente y la había abrazado con fuerza, atrayéndola hacía su pecho , hundiendo su cara en el hombro de esta mientras las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer del cielo.

-no digas más tontica… - dijo con una sonrisa. Chrome cerró sus ojos y se aferro al cuerpo y el calor corporal del de orbes de miel.

Ambos pensaban que ese era el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Porque finalmente habían logrado descubrirse mutuamente, ahora lo que restaba era reponer ese tiempo perdido en el que sin saber que se gustaban, ellos se amaban. Solo era el comienzo del cambio. Solo era el primer encuentro entre dos chicos que en ese momento requerían de compañía y complementarse. El equilibrio perfecto entre dos personalidades muy diferentes pero que se necesitaban.

oh oh oh oh

Prefiero decirte adiós

oh oh oh oh

Prefiero hoy decirte adiós

-dime Hibari Kyouya, ¿qué se siente perder a mi querida Nagi? Kufufufu~-

-La he dejado con alguien que de verdad la hará feliz-

-para ser alguien que de pocas palabras, has dicho mucho- volvió a reír el peli índigo mientras observaba a la pequeña ser abrazada por el pelinegro.-aún no puedo creer que le hayas mentido ese día-

-cállate Rokudo Mukuro. O te morderé hasta la muerte- sentencio el pelinegro de ojos afilados, desviando la mirada para desconectar el contacto visual de la pareja.

El hermano de Chrome, el cual de cariño le decía ''Nagi'' se quedó observando al pelinegro por un momento con una mirada seria. Al parecer su querida hermanita tenía razón. Kyouya tenía un lado herbívoro. Sonrió divertido y sus orbes bicolores brillaron; decirle eso implicaba una futura pelea pero por esta vez no haría nada. Era el momento en que podía marcharse tranquilo a Italia sabiendo que su hermana quedaba en buenas manos. Cuando se trataba de su dulce Nagi, confiaba en las decisiones del carnívoro de Kyouya.

-el herbívoro beisbolista le hace daño. Lo morderé hasta la muerte…-

oh oh oh oh

Prefiero hoy decirte adiós

Porque la solitaria nube la cual sigue sus propios pasos, prefirió dejar que la lluvia con su gran tranquilidad, limpié las lagrimas de dolor de la humana, como la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo.


End file.
